Maldita Amistad
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tu mejor amigo se ha enamorado de ti? Ella respondería - Sí, siempre. ¿Acaso jamás podría disfrutar de una verdadera amistad con un chico? Ahora se niega a ser amiga del chico más popular ¿Será la mejor decisión? ¿Que pasará entre estos dos? AQUÍ LA CONTI: CAPÍTULO 3
1. Las apariencias engañan

Mina-san, sé que no debería seguir publicando fics.. pero las ideas me vienen y pues.. no quiero ser egoísta guardandolas en mi mente y no compartirlas con los amantes del IchiHime, esto lo hago por todos ustedes para que nuestra pareja favorita siga creciendo al igual que sus fans amantes de Bleach n.n Y prometo que será el último fic que publique.. por lo menos hasta acabar "Admito estar enamorado" sii? Tienen mi palabra ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

- Dime la verdad - insistió disfrazando su dolor con el ceño lebemente fruncido.

- No.. - murmuró mientras sentía sus propios latidos del corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho.

- ¿En verdad lo amas?

Ella quedó en silencio mientras Ichigo la miraba detenidamente a la espera de algún indicio negativo. El pelinaranja la tenía acorralada contra la pared mas no era la primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora la distancia entre sus labios era mínima ya que jamás habían sentido la respiración del otro con tanta claridad.

Al no recibir respuesta, él se alejó despacio no sin antes susurrarle algo en el oído.

- Recuerda que somos amigos.

- Lo sé - bajó la mirada resignada.

Él la tomó del mentón y lebantó su rostro con delicadeza.

- Descuida, Orihime, todo estará bien.

_Sabes que nada estará bien mientras seamos amigos pero esta fue tu decisión y yo sólo espero que me perdones.._

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita Amistad<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Las apariencias engañan**

Otro día nuevo en la Universidad. Las materias cada día más meticulosas castigaban a los estudiantes de medicina sin piedad; sin embargo, ella parecía ajena a la frustración. Siempre fue la mejor alumna tanto en primaria como en secundaria y ninguna adversidad podría detenerla ahora.

Su nombre era Inoue Orihime, 19 años, estudiante en segundo siclo de la carrera de medicina. Amada por todos, envidiada por muchas. Una chica tranquila, pacífica y carismática, siempre viendo por los demás, ayudando a los necesitados, socorriendo a los desafortunados y haciendo justicia por donde quiera que vaya.

- Orihime, ¿vamos a la heladería después de clases? - propuso su mejor amiga mientras caminaban hacia el salón de Bologia.

- Etto.. Lo siento Tatsuki-chan, hoy.. tengo muchos deberes en casa.. será otro día - se excusó rascándose la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa finjida que no pasó desapercibida por la peli-azúl.

- Umm.. ¿segura? - la miró con sospecha - Nunca tienes tiempo después de clases..

- Mejor nos apuramos, vamos a llegar tarde - intentó cambiar de tema, suspirando de alivio internamente.

Cuando llegaron al salón notaron que el profesor estaba a punto de comenzar su clase y la mayoria de alumnos ya estaban listos para aprender. La oji-gris visualizó rápidamente a cierto muchacho de mirada relajada y arrugó la frente lebemente al interlasar su mirada con la de ella.

- _Ichigo - _mencionó su nombre mentalmente con desdén.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 20 años recién cumplidos, hijo del director de la clínica más prestigiosa de Japón. Un joven relajado, desinteresado en todos los aspectos, siempre tenía admiradoras por pertenecer a distintos equipos deportivos y ser el mejor en cada uno de ellos. Pretendientes no le faltaban y mucho menos acosadoras. Era difícil ser el más popular de toda la Universidad, pero estaba acostumbrado. Nada de ello perjudicaba sus calificaciones pues al igual que Orihime, mantenía un perfecto promedio y se declaraba el principal rival de la oji-gris.

Para su buena suerte, ella se sentaba justo delante de él. No lo soportaba en lo absoluto. Odiaba su arrogancia, su fachada de chico rico y deseado. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en su clase y sobre todo tan cerca?

- Hace un lindo día - comentó el pelinaranja cuando ella se sentó en su pupitre.

- Está nevando - dijo ella con indiferencia.

- Pues a mi me gusta la nieve.

- Bien por ti.

¿Cuánto más tendría que escuchar su voz? Esa voz varonil que para la mayoría era irresistible y derretía a cualquiera. A ella no le agradaba ni su voz, ni su forma de ser, ni nada.

El horario de clases transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre: Ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Al finalizar, Orihime tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Tatsuki para ir supuestamente a hacer sus deberes en casa, no obstante, alguien la observaba desde las sombras.

- Kurosaki

- Ishida.. - reaccionó malhumorado.

- Si no te cae bien ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? - le preguntó acomodándose las gafas.

- Esto no se llama interés - fue la corta respuesta que éste le dio retirándose del lugar.

Orihime caminaba por la acera mientras diminutos copos de nieve empezaban a caer desde las alturas para rozas sus heladas mejillas pálidas. Se detuvó para apreciar el hermoso panorama e inhalar hondo antes de llegar a su destino.

- ¡Bienvenida Orihime-chan! - saludó Rangiku, una mujer rubia, 25 años de edad, jefe del lugar y con una personalidad bastante divertida.

- Enseguida me alisto - dijo la pelinaranja llendo a la parte trasera de la tienda para encontrarse con las demás Maids.

Así es, este era un Café, Maid'Tea. Lugar predilecto para la mayoría de ciudadanos. Siempre tenían buena clientela pues la diversidad de sus comidas y aperitivos era deliciosa para todos los paladares. Orihime trabaja ahí todos los días después de clases pues los gastos siempre habían sido el mayor problema en su vida. Ser una Maid y atender a las personas, era sumamente sencillo y agradable ya que su personalidad parecía ser perfecta para ese trabajo.

- ¿Que tal la Universidad, Inoue? - preguntó Rukia, amiga más cercana del lugar.

- Nada nuevo, Kuchiki-san - respondió ajustando su delantal blanco encima del corto vestido negro.

- Aún no se lo dices ¿no es así? - preguntó Nel mirandola con atención.

- Es mi mejor amiga, se lo diré pero.. aún no.

- No sé por qué tanto misterio, trabajar en un café no es nada extravagante - comentó Senna arqueando una ceja.

Orihime dejó caer una gotita de sudor por la nuca y le restó importancia al comentario.

- Chicas dense prisa, el Café está rebosante de clientes.

- Ya vamos, Rangiku-san - aseguró Orihime con una sonrisa.

Atender pedidos y anotarlos en una libreta rosa, ese era el trabajo de Orihime. Cumplir los deseos de todo aquel que atravesase la puerta mostrando cálidas sonrisas, llevando los pedidos y diciendo "Vuelva Pronto"; sin duda era algo simple, sencillo y muy agotador.

La noche se apoderó del lugar y ella terminó de atender a su último cliente.

- Estoy exhausta - se manifestó al entrar a la cocina.

- Eso es todo, Orihime-chan, ya te puedes ir a casa - dijo su jefa sonriendo de oreja a oreja - Estoy segura que te esperan.. - dijo lo último en tono misterioso.

- Yo me quedo para ayudarte a cerrar - propuso Nel tan servicial como siempre.

- Bueno.. yo sí me voy, estoy muerta - Senna se quitó el delantal para tomar sus cosas.

- Lo olvidaba.. tengo que sacar unas cosas de mi locker - recordó Orihime llevando su dedo indica al mentón.

La pelinaranja se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda de nuevo. Se quitó el delantal y lo acomodó ahí dentro. Se cambió de ropa, algo simple, y alistó su maleta. De pronto se da un brusco golpe en la frente molesta consigo misma.

- Mi abrigo - dijo mirando al techo - No lo traje.

Era una noche gélida, como todas en este Invierno crudo. Vestía inapropiadamente si pretendia llegar a su hogar en esas condiciones, pero era necia y su razonamiento le impidió pensar en las posibilidades.

Salió de la tienda por la puerta trasera, apreció el cielo nocturno y pudo ver su propio aliento.

- Está helando y pronto volverá a nevar - susurró con resignación.

- Pues a mí me gusta la nieve.

_Dejavu..._

- No puede ser.. - tragó fuerte y giró sobre su eje despacio, rogando internamente que haya sido una ilusión.

- Orihime - Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa apenas notoria y que según ella estaba llena de arrogancia.

- _No puede ser.. No puede ser.. No puede ser.. - _se repetía cerrando los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para combrobar la realidad.

- Relájate, este será nuestro secreto.

- ¿Por qué a mi? - se preguntó mirando a las alturas como si la respuesta fuese a llegar.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? - fue la pregunta que la descompuso derepente.

- No tengo por qué responder a eso.

- Estas tiritando - ignoró sus palabras al percatarse de su estado - Ten - le ofreció su bufanda.

Ella la tomó mecanicamente y se la quedó viendo unos segundos.

- Anda pontela - insistió Ichigo humildamente.

¿Había oído bien? Ese muchacho la estaba ayudando. No era un sueño, nada de esto era un sueño. Entonces reconoció que existía aunque sea un poco de amabilidad en ese ser humano que tanto despreciaba y había caído como un ángel guardían en esa noche helada.

- Gracias - Orihime no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder al momento que se la puso ardedor del cuello.

- De nada - sonrió mirandola a los ojos.

- Y con respecto a tu pregunta..

- Sabes.. no me interesa saber la razón por la cual me odias, sólo me importa saber si existe alguna forma de arreglarlo.

- Es complicado - Orihime se abrazó a sí misma a causa del frío.

- Para mi no hay imposibles, sólo quiero ser tu amigo - admitió con una mirada transparente.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y giró el rostro violentamente para verlo estupefacta.

- ¡No!

Ichigo la miró extrañado tratando de recapitular su respuesta. ¿Le había dicho NO a Ichigo Kurosaki? Sin duda alguna esa no se la esperó y trató de enmendar su error.

- ¿Perdón? - ¡UPS! No usó el tono adecuado.

- ¿Estás siendo arrogante o en verdad te estás disculpando? A veces es dificil decifrar tus palabras.

- Lo lamento.. pero te ofresco mi amistad y ¿tú la rechazas?

- No la rechazo, es sólo que no la debo aceptar.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

- Es una larga historia - aclaró rodando los ojos.

- Tengo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡espero que te haya gustado! Es sólo el primer capi, como una introducción para todo el plot, y falta añadir un monton de personajes claro esta xD Similar a Kaicho WaMaid Sama pero de hecho habran modificaciones.. Gracias por leer y depende de ustedes si quieren conti, lo hago por los amantes de Bleach y de esta hermosa pareja.<p> 


	2. ¿Cómo saber si no se va a enamorar?

Aquí les traigo la conti y gomene por la tardanza..

* * *

><p><strong>Maldita Amistad<strong>

**Capítulo 2: "¿Cómo saber si no se va a enamorar?"**

_Yo nunca me he enamorado. No sé por qué._

_He tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de mi vida. Personas muy valiosas que estuvieron cuando las necesitaba; y sin embargo existen recuerdos que aún me deprimen. Dicen que la infancia es la etapa más hermosa. Conoces a alguien y a los pocos minutos se convierte en tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué antes todo era más fácil? Hoy en día la palabra **mejor amigo **ha perdido el verdadero significado para mi. Ya no me interesa tener amigos del sexo opuesto. Ya no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por alguna amistad. No otra vez._

_._

_Eran las Olimpiadas Escolares._

_Todos vestían camisetas de diferentes colores simbolizando su propio equipo. Yo me encontraba bajo un árbol de cerezos en compañía de mi eterna mejor amiga Tatsuki. Apesar de que a ella le encantaba los deportes prefería pasar un rato conmigo, conversando. _

_Entre risas llegó un muchacho, su nombre era Siwon. El era un amigo muy cercano, solía ser muy divertido; siempre me hacía reir. Pero esa vez, su aparición no me causó ni un poco de gracia._

_- ¿Q-QUÉ?- balbuceé muy indignada._

_- Como lo oíste - repitió como si no lo hubiera escuchado - Te va a confesar sus sentimientos._

_- Pero.. él y yo.. sólo somos amigos.. nisiquiera le gusto._

_- Ay Orihime ¿Por qué serás tan inocente? - Tatsuki me miró negando con la cabeza - No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta._

_- ¡Tú lo sabías! - le reclamé._

_- Todos lo sabiamos y no era necesario que él nos lo confirme. Ryeowook se mostraba demasiado afectuoso contigo - no sé por qué pero percibí cierto dejo renconroso en las palabras de Siwon._

_- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? A mi no me gusta. Él es un amigo inigualable.. lo quiero.. pero no de esa manera._

_- Entonces no debiste haberlo ilusionado - me recriminó mi mejor amiga en tono calmado._

_- ¿Ilusionarlo? Nunca hize tal cosa. No lo entienden, yo no quiero rechazarlo.. pero tampoco quiero romperle el corazón- me justifiqué regalandoles una mirada triste y puse ambas manos al pecho para sentir cómo los latidos del corazón golpeaban fuertemente mi pecho._

_Me ponían en una situación muy dificil._

_¿Era tan complicado pedir amistad sin confundirlo con amor? ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo? No era la primera vez, desde que tengo memoria mis "mejores amigos" han terminado enamorandose de mi. Yo no pretendía ilusionarlos. Rechazarlos se ha convertido en el deber más horrible de mi vida. No importa cuantas veces lo haga, cada vez era peor._

_._

_Cuando terminé la secundaria, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Siwon fue el último en declarar sus sentimientos ante mi. No pude más y salí corriendo. Aún recuerdo las gruesas lágrimas que derramé aquella noche, la noche de mi baile de promoción. Fue, y es, un sentimiento bastante dificil de explicar con palabras. Demasiado._

**_Me pregunto si algún conoceré a alguien que comprenda toda la angustia que vivi y este miedo inhumano de tener un amigo.. ¿Cómo saber si no se va a enamorar?_**

**_xoxoxoxox_**

- Orihime - volvió a pronunciar su nombre impaciente.

- ¿Uhm? - abrió los ojos como platos - Perdón.. ¿dijiste algo?

El chico de cabellera naranja la miró incrédulo.

- Te dije que tenía tiempo - repitió con pesadez - Me puedes explicar ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos? - volvió a preguntar por enésima vez - ¿Y bien..?

- ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES CON MI NOVIA, HIJO DE TU MADRE? - una voz los desconcertó a ambos.

- Dong.. Donghae.. - susurró atónita.

Ichigo cambió su semblante. Ahora tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tu novia? - ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la ojigris.

- Vamonos Orihime, te traje un abrigo; puedes botar la basura que te dio el chico rico - refiriendose a la bufanda.

- Ichigo.. - masculló la chica antes de alejarse de él.

Dificilmente entendió lo complejo de la situación. Y sin razón aparente comenzó a sentir un profundo odio por el castaño de nombre _Donghae_.

* * *

><p>Iban a la Universidad en una lujosa limosina negra como de costumbre.<p>

Sus padres eran importantes políticos, senadores o embajadores; por lo tanto su amistad no fue coincidencia.

Ichigo iba más callado de lo normal. Tenía una mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana.

- Ya llegamos, señores - les informó el conductor.

- Otra semana más de crueldad universitaria - musitó Renji viendo a través de las lunas polarizadas.

- Se los advertí. Por más paradas que le hicieran hacer al conductor, de todas maneras llegaríamos antes de las 8 a.m. - comentó Uryuu lebantando su ego mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

- No puede ser, tenía todo friamente calculado - renegó Grimmjow maldiciendo las matemáticas.

- Para la próxima consiguete un cerebro - sugirió Ulquiorra monótono sin lebantar el tono de voz.

- Hey Ichigo, ya llegamos - Le dijo Chad, aparentemente el único amigo de verdad pues nadie había notado el estado del pelinaranja hasta entonces.

- Eh.. gracias Chado - Ichigo se alistó y salió del vehículo. Un tumulto de locas fans lo recibieron ferozmente, cosa de todos los días - ¡Qué diablos!

- Señoritas.. - se presentó la alumna con más carácter del plantel - ¿Es en serio? ¿QUÉ LES VEN A ESTOS BUENOS PARA NADA? Haganse a un lado y dejenlos respirar.

Las chicas se miraron deprimidas y obedecieron, haciendose a un lado.

- Gracias Tatsuki - agradeció Ichigo disgustado por las demás. Siempre era él quien recibía a las chicas de la universidad, se había hecho costumbre, mientras sus "amigos" disfrutaban del espectáculo.

- Es increíble que no se cansen; todos los días es lo mismo - comentó la peli-morado de brazos cruzados.

- Bueno.. no tenemos la culpa de ser tan apuestos - se incorporó Renji de buen humor.

- Dímelo cuando consigas novia -

- Ninguna de las chicas de este lugar cumple los requisitos para ser mi novia - se defendió rapidamente.

- Como digas - se despidió Tatsuki cuando vio a Orihime llegar al lugar.

- Donghae - susurró Ichigo inconcientemente al ver a la peli-naranja.

- ¿Quién es Donghae? - preguntó Grimmjow curioso.

- Nadie - contestó automáticamente.

- En ese caso, ya enloquesiste, Kurosaki.

- Silencio, Ishida - repuso con una venita pulsante.

- Yo lo conosco - dijo Ulquiorra indiferente - Estudié con él en la escuela primaria, es hijo de un empresario.

A veces Ichigo agradecía tanto tenerlo como amigo, quizás Ulquiorra lograría aclararle algunas dudas.

* * *

><p>- Orihime, has estado muy extraña hoy - dijo Tatsuki durante el receso - más de lo normal - bromeó - ¿Ha pasado algo? Estuviste callada incluso en la clase de biología, tu materia favorita.<p>

- No es nada - mintió con una sonrisa - _¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?_

_- _¿Se trata de Ichigo? - opinó y al notar el cambio repentino en su mirada preguntó - ¿Acaso su rivalidad nunca terminará? De veras.. van a terminar matandose..

- Es Donghae - la interrumpió.

- Oh - tragó saliva - ya veo.

- Creo que después de todo mi decisión no fue buena idea. Sabía que esto no debía pasar.. Sabía que iba a sufrir de una u otra manera. Lo sabía - cerró los puños en su falda.

- Lo siento Orihime, no sé qué decirte.

- Descuida, la culpa la tengo yo por estúpida. Creía que con el tiempo iba a terminar enamorandome de él también pero..me equivoqué. Siempre sentiré un verdadero sentimiento de amistad hacia él. Y ahora.. ahora no sé qué hacer. Fui una tonta por creer que podía terminar con esta maldición de esta manera, aceptando a alguien.. pero no fue así.. ahora todo es mucho peor de lo que imaginé.

* * *

><p>El chico perfecto, Donghae era el chico perfecto. Ahora prefería nunca haber escuchado la información que le brindó Ulquiorra. Claro, ahora entendía por qué eran novios. Donghae y Orihime eran novios.<p>

- _¿Por qué demonios me importa tanto? Hasta donde yo sé, no le caigo nada bien a ella. Entonces ¿Para qué molestarse?_

_- _De nuevo pensativo, Kurosaki.

- Ishida - ladeó la cabeza desviando la mirada.

- Por fin me largo de aquí ¿Quién quiere ir al club? - propuso Renji animado.

- Tengo una reunión muy importante hasta tarde - se excusó Ulquiorra con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos.

- Yo una cita.. quiero decir, tres citas - se corrigió asimismo Grimmjow leyendo una libreta - ¿Qué? Obviamente cada una a diferente hora. Tsk.

- Pues yo tengo varios trabajos para mañana y una redacción sin finalizar - se disculpó Uryuu.

- Yo, clases de box - dijo simplemente Chad.

- ¡Bah! ¿Por qué siempre me dejan solo? Ni modo, sólo seremos dos ¿no, Ichigo? - tomándolo por el hombro con una mirada orgullosa.

- No lo creo - quitandoselo de encima - tengo planes.

Todos lo miraron con cara de WHAT? incluso Ulquiorra o.o

- No me hagas reir, fresita, tú nunca tienes algo qué hacer - se burló Grimmjow.

- Pues sí, adiós - se alejó el pelinaranja friamente.

- ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? - se preguntó Renji.

* * *

><p>Anochecía rápidamente. Ichigo llegó al lugar desdués de dar una vuelta, no quería ser tan obvio. Como supuso, ahí estaba ella. Vestía el traje de maid que le quedaba tan bien ¡Malditas Hormonas! Y encima, tenía novio. El chico ladeó la cabeza molesto consigo mismo y entró al Café.<p>

- ¡Bienvenido a Maid'sCafé! - lo recibieron tres muchachas con risueñas sonrisas.

Ya era bastante duro tener que lidiar con chicas en la universidad y ¿ahora quí también? Maldijo al universo una vez más.

- ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? - le sonrió Nell.

- Puede pedir lo que desee - argumentó Rukia.

- Usted manda, quedará satisfecho - añadió Senna.

- Este denme..-dandole una leída rápida al menú - Un batido de fresa - en realidad fue lo primero que leyó, sólo quería sacarselas de encima.

- ¡A la orden! - exclamaron al unisono para retirarse.

- El nuevo cliente no está nada mal.. - Comentó Senna mirandolo de reojo con una ligera sonrisa.

- No le veo la gran cosa, es un cliente.. como todos - dijo Rukia desinteresada.

- ¿Acaso él no es el primo de Rangiku-san? - preguntó Nell de pronto llevandose el dedo indice al mentón.

- ¿El primo de Rangiku-san? ¿Dondé? - apareció Orihime, quien hasta entonces había estado en la cocina ayudando a los Chefs del lugar.

- Ahí - le indicó la peliverde.

El mundo de la ojigris se quebró en mil pedazos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta Ichigo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUI?

- Orihime.. - la vio a los ojos - no terminamos nuestra conversasión aquel día..

- Estoy en el trabajo, se supone que nadie nos puede ver aquí. ¿Por qué tenías que regresar?

- No sé.

- ¿Hum?

- No sé por qué regresé, sólo sé que quería verte.

Ella se ruborizó.

- Tengo novio - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Lo sé - se lebantó de su asiento - no tengas miedo, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

**_Me pregunto si algún conoceré a alguien que comprenda toda la angustia que vivi y este miedo inhumano de tener un amigo.. ¿Cómo saber si no se va a enamorar?_**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y onegai dejen un review; recuerden que ello fue inspiración para esta conti, la cual espero que les haya gustado. Los veo... ya no sé ni cuando.. depende de sus palabras de aliento n.n Sayonara.<p> 


	3. Yo siempre te consideraré mi mejor amiga

**Maldita Amistad**

**Capítulo 3 : "Yo siempre te consideraré mi mejor amiga"**

_Algo que no le he dicho a nadie es que fuimos amigos en la preparatoria. Orihime y yo._

_Desde que nos conocimos, fuimos grandes amigos. A pesar de que al principio mostraba cierto repudio hacia los hombres, conmigo fue diferente. Con el pasar de los años me fui ganando su confianza, me convertí en su cómplice. Ella me contaba todo: sus secretos, sus temores, sus angustias, etc. En síntesis, me __consideraba indispensable, bueno..siempre me lo decía y eso me hacia feliz._

_Pero como su mejor amigo, me contaba sus desdichas sobre sus ex-mejores amigos. Así es, yo sabía toda su melancólica niñez y por ende, comprendía cual era mi lugar en su corazón. Sólo me correspondía una pequeña fracción de su amor, pues era un hecho que ella **jamás** se enamoraría de un mejor amigo y eso me incluía a mi. Por lo tanto, finalmente, tuve que tomar una decisión, la más grande y dolorosa decisión de mi vida ya que yo, sin darme cuenta, **sí** me había enamorado de ella._

_Yo me odiaba a mi mismo pues estaba seguro que este estúpido sentimiento que surgía en mi corazón terminaría por lastimar a Orihime. __Yo ya sabía cual era el proceso que me aguardaba: Primero, me rechazaría; después ella lloraría y por último, su corazón se destruiría._

_Pero yo jamás dejaría que eso le ocurra. Nunca más. Primero muerto antes que ver a Orihime llorar por algún hombre; ella no tenía la culpa de nada por ende no permitiría que derrame otra lágrima en su vida. _

_Por eso.. por eso nunca le confesé mis sentimientos e hice.. la peor mierda del universo. Le presenté a otro hombre; yo solo quería quitarmela de la cabeza y olvidarme de una maldita vez de ella. Era un hecho que lo nuestro nunca iba a suceder y opté por evadir ese dolor._

_Mi amigo Donghae parecía ser perfecto para ella. Obviamente no le iba a presentar a cualquiera; él era un chico amable, indudablemente atento y por así decirlo muy protector. Y, evidentemente estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y como buen enlace, me encargué de juntarlos para que finalmente él aproveche y la invite a salir. No paso mucho antes de que ella me pida consejos y, por estúpido que suene esto, yo le aconsejé aceptarlo. De esa manera, ella saldría de mis pensamientos y tendría dueño; algo que evidentemente alejaría todo deseo impuro de mi cabeza y evitaría hacerle daño. Ademas, Dongahe no era su mejor amigo ¿verdad? Las posibilidades que salga lastimada eran mínimas.. y así fue._

_Ella y Donghae se hicieron novios. Y yo tuve la culpa._

_Aunque sabía que Orihime estaba en buenas manos, no podía dejar de sentirme idiota. La perdí y yo mismo fui el que la entregué a los brazos de otro hombre. En realidad no esperaba que ella aceptase tan rápidamente, yo solo le sugerí aceptarlo pero no imaginé que me hiciera caso, ya que ella nunca NUNCA había tenido novio._

_- ¿Estás seguro, Ulquiorra-kun? Donghae es un muchacho muy tierno pero..- dijo la ojigris pensativa._

_- No puedes temerle al amor por siempre Orihime, si tú crees que estás lista para seguir con tu vida entonces inténtalo - aconsejó el peligro._

_- S-Sí creo que tienes razón - susurró - gracias Ulquiorra-kun, eres un buen amigo._

_Después de eso, sólo recuerdo cómo nuestra relación de amistad se fue desvaneciendo. Ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, no la llamaba todas las noches, no me pedía ayuda, no la visitaba o tan siquiera me dejaba acompañarla a casa. Ahora Donghae estaba en mi lugar y con un letrero que decía "novio". Él estaba viviendo la vida que yo siempre había anhelado. Él estaba en mi lugar. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que había cometido un error._

_Pero eso no importaba. Orihime parecía feliz, siempre sonriendo, siempre riendo, siempre tan ella. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo único que importaba ¿no? Mi único gran deseo era verla feliz. Ese había sido mi propósito._

_**Yo sólo quería protegerte y terminé alejándote. ¿Habrá forma de retroceder el tiempo o terminaré olvidándome de ti? Olvídalo, jamás me podría olvidar de ti y jamás podría lastimarte, porque a pesar de todo... yo siempre te consideraré mi mejor amiga.**_

_**xoxoxoxox**_

- Ya te lo dije.. Yo.. yo no puedo ser tu amiga.

-Yo no puedo ser tu amiga...Yo no puedo ser amiga.. ¿acaso no sabes decir otra cosa? – estalló molesto y orihime volvió a ver al antipático muchacho de siempre en Ichigo.

- Con permiso – se retiró con la frente en alto muy molesta.

- ¿Y ahora qué hize?

- ¡Ichigo Baka! – le gritó la jefe del Maids'Café corriendo hacia él desde la cocina quien había visto todo con su ojo bionico xD

- ¡Prima rangiku! – grito el pelinaranja con una gotita que resbala por su nuca.

- No me sorprende que estes rompiendo corazones y enamorando a cada chica que pasa por tu camino, querido primo, pero.. ¿qué estas haciendo en mi negocio? ¡Tú jamas me visitas!- se quejaba la voluptuosa rubia – y sobre todo.. ¿qué ocurrió entre orihime-chan y tú? – preguntó entre cerrando los ojos y dándole pequeños codazos en el estómago.

- ¡No saques tus propias conclusiones! – le recriminó – No pasa nada entre ella y yo y nunca pasará – se paró de su asiento muy fastidiado.

ÉL aún no entendía qué ocurría con esa misteriosa muchacha de cabellera naranja, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

…

Al día siguiente, durante el receso, y como de costumbre, una multitud de chicas rodeaba un gigantesco árbol de cerezos, donde bajo su sombra almorzaban el típico grupo de siempre.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Renji, Chad, Uryuu e Ichigo.

¿En qué momento Ulquiorra se había juntado con esas terribles amistades? Era lo que siempre pensaba Orihime. Sólo un loco podría tener de amigo a Grimmjow Jerarquez, Renji Abarai e Ichigo Kurosaki. A excepción de Uryuu Ishida y Sado Yasutora, ese círculo de amigos que ahora compartían un estresante almuerzo al tener que lidiar por las terribles acosadoras, eran puras hormonas masculinas sin uso de razón.

Definitivamente, Orihime y Tatsuki eran las únicas anormales que no celebraban o festejaban el almuerzo de los dichosos Idols de la universidad. O mejor dicho, las únicas normales que preferían mantenerse al margen de tal alboroto.

- ¿Orihime no vas a comer nada? – preguntó la pelimorado sacándola de sus pensamientos al ver a orihime mirar de reojo al aclamado grupito varonil.

- Olvide hacer mi almuerzo – se excusó con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor.

- ¡Orihime! – escucharon ambas y al voltear a lo lejos vieron a Donghae cada vez mas cerca.

-¡Hola!- saludo Tatsuki una vez que el novio de su amiga tomara asiento.

- Hola, Orihime, mira te preparé el almuerzo: frijoles rojos con dulce de leche, como te gusta.

- Sí que la conoces bien – dijo Tatsuki petrificada y con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

- Gracias Donge-kun – le dijo sonriéndole.

Este al escucharla intento darle un beso en los labios como parte de su sorpresa, pero ella lo esquivo disimuladamente.

- ¿Te quedas a acompañarnos? –propuso la oji-gris.

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Oh.. es cierto..

- Nos vemos mas tarde de acuerdo?- la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo cariñosamente.

Ella intentó corresponderle el tierno abrazo del mismo modo pero no le nació y simplemente no lo logró.

- Adios, Donge-kun.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto tatsuki ni bien él se marcho.

- uhm..sí, todo bien – asintió con la cabeza y suspiró avergonzada.

¿Qué clase de novia no besa a su novio? ¿Qué clase de novia no abraza a su novio? ¿Qué clase de novia no ama a su novio?

Una mirada de ojos cafés a lo lejos habían contemplado todo lo sucedido. Y de pronto una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rotstro de ichigo.

…..

Era sábado por la noche e Ichigo se encontraba en casa. Su celular sonó justo cuando se disponía a ver una película en el living. Era Grimmjow quien al parecer tenía ganas de salir junto con sus otros cuatro amigos para divertirse como cualquier otro chico de su edad: en un club y con mujeres.

Ya en la lujosa limusina, Ichigo se veía un poco inquieto pues a pesar de tener muchas ganar de un a un Club, tampoco quería topare con cualquier zorra. De pronto Renji propuso ir por algo de comer antes de la destrucción: pues es recomendable tener algo en el estómago si se planea consumir alcohol. El peliceleste asintió y le indicó al conductor ir al Café más cercano. Ichigo al reconocer rápidamente las calles por donde el lujoso auto se movilizaba, supo que habrían problemas.

-¡Bienvenidos al Maids'Caffe! – saludó la risueña Nell – Siéntanse libres de pedir lo que se les antoje ¿si?

Todos quedaron con cara de idiotas pues todas las chicas eran realmente muy bellas en aquel hermoso lugar. Prácticamente un paraíso de bellos ángeles.

Casi al instante, Grimmjow comenzó a coquetear con Nell pues no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que era. Mientras tanto, Renji no perdía el tiempo y no paraba de pintarle un mundo de lleno de colores a la simpática Rukia. Senna, por otro lado, estaba sumamente molesta pues ella no lidiaba con hombres como esos y se mantenía alejada de tanta falsedad atendiendo a los demás clientes.

El pelinaranja por el momento estaba muy calmado pues no veía rastro alguno de Orihime, hasta que de pronto escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó de su asiento.

- ¡Sale un par de milkshakes de chocolate y una tartaleta de manzana!

Ichigo se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo - ¡Voy al baño!

- Señor, por ahí no esta el..- quiso decirle Rukia pero él ya había entrado directamente a la cocina

Entró y cerró las puertas tras él sin decir una sola palabra. Al verlo, Orihime estaba lista para hacer otro berrinche, pero él se lo impidió tapándole la boca.

-¡Escucha! Afuera están los únicos chicos que realmente podrían cagarte la vida si te ven en ese uniforme y sirviéndoles sus pedidos.

- ¡Qué! - gritó esta cuando finalmente Ichigo la soltó- No me digas que tus amigos.. ¿y ahora qué hago?

- Ponte esto – le dio un lindo vestido rosa

- ¿Siempre cargas esto contigo? – preguntó dubitativa.

- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?- dijo fastidiado pero al ver la expresión de molestia de la ojigris– perdón.. es de mi prima, ella es la jefa del lugar, asi que solo lo tome de sus cosas, te será de ayuda.

- Ah conque tú eras el primo de Rangiku-san – susurró – ¡Gracias! ¿por qué será que siempre me salvas?

- Con el gracias me basta – dijo en tono burlon.

- Ya, tu sal primero y luego yo para que nadie sospeche nada – propuso Orihime.

Y asi ichigo se reincorporo con sus amigos en su mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ichigo? Porque demoraste tanto? – le interrogó Renji.

- Lo que pasa es que..-

-Hey..Ulquiorra ¿ella no es tu amiga? – preguntó Grimmjow al verla pasar justo a su lado.

Ichigo tragó saliva.

-Ah sí, Orihime – saludó este tratando de no llamar la atención – que gusto verte.

- Igualmente Ulqui-kun – se ruborizó al ver a los chicos mas deseados por todas en la Universidad.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, Inoue-san? - propuso Uryuu.

-C-Claro, es un placer – dijo esta aun muy desorbitada. Pues su plan solo era escapar antes de ser vista.

- ¡Como pasar desapercibida tanta belleza, eh ulquiorra! – se preguntó Grimmjow al verla de pies a cabeza con ese escotado vestido. –sí que eres lento, y tú, demasiado bonita para no conocerme - le coqueteó sin pudor.

Tanto Ulquiorra como Ichigo desviaron la mirada por un segundo. Y Orihime lo miró con un dejo de desprecio.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Inoue – Chad rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

- solo vine a tomar algo..

- ¡Wow pero si eres el cliente de la vez pasada! – grito eufórica Nell - Acabo de recordarlo al verlos juntos en la mesa.

- Viniste a ver a Orihime otra vez ¿verdad? ^^- dijo Rukia.

- Y-Yo?- balbuceó Ichigo.

- Ya habías venido ¿y no nos dijiste nada? – se ofendió Renji

- Espera un minuto ¿tú y esta mujer están saliendo? – preguntó intrigado Grimmjow – ¡ese es mi cachorro!- lo felicitó.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos como platos al quedar impactado con esa noticia.

-Se equivocan – se apresuro Orihime agitando los brazos con una risita nerviosa.

- Crei que habias dicho que Inoue-san no te interesaba – comentó por lo bajo Uryuu pero fue escuchado por ella.

- Lo sabía, solo eres un niño bonito que carece de sentimientos – la pelinaranja cambió radicalmente su semblante y se fue a la cocina a lo cual sus amigas maids la siguieron.

- ¡Espera Orihime! Tsk – Ichigo fue tras ella también.

- Bien hecho cuatro-ojos – se quejo Renji.

- ¿Ulquiorra, no piensas ir tu también? -pregunto Grimmjow.

-No, ese asunto no me involucra – se resignó Ulquiorra muy pensativo y dolido al mismo tiempo.

- La cuenta por favor – pidió Chad ajeno a la realidad.

…

- ¡Tú no entras! - ordeno Senna con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Demonios tengo qe hablar con ella! - se excuso Ichigo haciendole caso omiso - Orihime dame un minuto y te explico..

- Ya casi termina mi turno, ya me puedo ir de aquí – dijo fríamente alistando sus cosas con rudeza – el vestido te lo devuelvo mañana.

- Espera - la tomó de la muñena.

- hey no la toques – gruño Rukia pero Renji entró y se la llevo del lugar. Seguido por Grimmjow quien se llevó a Nell con él.

- ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? Lo que dijiste no me afecto en lo absoluto – dijo Orihime al percatarse de que estaban absolutamente a solas en aquella amplia cocina del Café- en realidad fue lo mejor que pude escuchar.

- ¿Estas diciendo que te alegra saber que no me interesas?

- Eso mismo - rodó los ojos de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Estas loca o eres tonta?

- Mira - lo frenó con una voz firme- Eso es lo mejor.. tal vez.. tal vez ahora sí podamos ser amigos después de todo. Aunque no lo creas me tranquiliza saber que tú no quieres nada serio conmigo.

- ¿Lo dices por tu novio? - Preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño- Pero si tú no lo..

- ¿no lo amo? –preguntó – ¿y tú como sabes?- dijo rebelde.

- Los vi ayer en el receso –contestó confiadamente- tu lo rechazas.. no lo quieres -se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella acorralándola contra la pared

- Espera, eso.. eso no es cierto – dijo comenzando a sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Ichigo – Sí lo quiero.. pero no lo amo – le afirmó finalmente.

- ¿Entonces porque estas con él?

- ¡Porque no soy capaz de romperle el corazón! -confesó con un hilo de voz.

Ichigo se separó de ella.

- Eso no quita el hecho que tu también seas una rompecorazones, no es que tenga experiencia en esas cosas pero cuando uno rechaza a alguien no lo hace solo con palabras, también lo hace con gestos y acciones.

- ¡Te equivocas! Yo no quiero herirlo..

- Le estas haciendo el mismo daño que le harias si ya lo hubieras rechazado, incluso peor porque le estas creando falsas ilusiones en un mundo imaginario donde tú eres su novia-le recriminó con ímpetu. -No existe "buena" forma de terminar una relación amorosa. Lo que se hace es romperle el corazón a la otra persona, no importa las palabras dulces, no importa las excusas que le agreges, la cruda verdad es que no vas a corresponderle sus sentimientos por mas que quieras.

Orihime cerró los ojos evitando llorar. Era cierto. Todo lo que ichigo decía era cierto.

- Sé sincera con él, te lo dice tu amigo – le sugirió señalándose a si mismo.

- Ichigo.. tú.. – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – tienes razón, es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Gracias

- Deja de agradecerme... que no se te haga costumbre – y de nuevo salía una pisca de arrogancia en sus palabras.

- Solo una cosa.. prométeme que nunca te enamorarás de mi y solo seremos amigos.

- ¿Qué demoni...? -iba a objetarle confundido- Bueno..Lo prometo.

- ¡Orihime ya llegué! - escucharon ambos desde afuera.

Donghae estaba a punto de abrir la puerta trasera del local, por lo que Orihime rápidamente buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde Ichigo pudiera esconderse. Algo de lo que podía estar segura era de que su novio era en exceso celoso, sobre protector y posesivo; los únicos defectos que puedes encontrar en un hombre. Finalmente, decidió meter a Ichigo al almacén de frutas y verduras y justo cuando cerró la puerta del pequeño cuarto Donghae apareció por atrás y la tomó de la cintura.

- Amor ¿te llevo a casa?

- Donge-kun.. -dijo con la cabeza gacha- tenemos que hablar.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y la soltó sin dudarlo.

- Hime.. ¿pasa algo malo? -preguntó un poco asustado - Te veo diferente.

- Donge-kun.. yo.. - dijo tratando de recordar las palabras de sinceridad de Kurosaki - te debo decir algo.. algo muy importante.

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Hime, siempre te escucharé.. lo sabes - sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- Me apena mucho tener que decirte esto, pero no puedo ocultarlo más.. yo.. yo no siento nada por tí - lo miró arrepentida - Perdóname.. ¡Por favor perdóname! En verdad lo intenté, en verdad quise enamorarme de ti.. pero..-

- Pero no lo lograste ¿no es así? - La chica asintió derramando una lágrima - Lo supuse. Ulquiorra me lo había advertido.. Realmente me hiciste feliz Orihime, fui muy feliz como tu novio y como tu amigo -le dijo secándole las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar- Me alegra que seas sincera aunque no sé si volveré a encontrar a una chica como tú.

La ojigris se ruborizó.

- Te mereces algo mejor - dijo apenada.

- No - negó con la cabeza y le sonrió - Tú te mereces algo mejor, Orihime, y seguramente lo encontrarás.

Ichigo encerrado en el almacén no podía despegar su oreja izquierda de la puerta, escuchando todo como vieja chismosa.

Después de ello, Donghae se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y se marchó con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos. Ella no se inmutó y lo vio salir del lugar con cierta tristeza en el corazón. El único novio que había tenido se había ido como un caballero, se había ido de la vida de Orihime.

Aquella noche parecía ser gélida, el castaño sólo pudo apreciar las estrellas e imaginar el hermoso rostro de la bella oji-gris de camino a casa.

_**Yo sólo quería protegerte y terminé alejándote. ¿Habrá forma de retroceder el tiempo o terminaré olvidándome de ti? Olvídalo, jamás me podría olvidar de ti y jamás podría lastimarte, porque a pesar de todo... yo siempre te consideraré mi mejor amiga.**_

* * *

><p>Mina-san espero que les haya gustado esta conti. En verdad me reventé el cerebro planeando algo bonito. Como siempre acepto consejos o sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! Sayonara<p> 


End file.
